Finding Daisy
by z-aliceinwonderland-z
Summary: Ever since his father died, Seth has been more reserved and unhappy. He meets the one person who can make him whole again. But, what if she isn't really who she seems to be? Seth/OC.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Playlist: Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, this is extremely exciting. I know you have all been on pins and needles about Daisy and Seth's story in the Absorbing Heat series. You can read this story without having read Absorbing Heat, but I think everyone should read Absorbing Heat (since it's like my baby). :) I hope you enjoy. This takes place way before Absorbing Heat. **

The shiny piece of metal slapped against the soft skin of the innocent fourteen-year-old girl's hand. She flinched, her eyes flickering open to stare at the dark weapon. It was heavy in her hands as her neck began to prick with sweat. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the gun and back up at the boys watching her.

Cameron Rivera watched the innocent young girl, just a year younger than him, hold her first gun. He watched the way her eyes pricked with tears and her lips trembled as she raised the gun like Kevin Marco was showing her how to do.

As she raised the heavy metal, Kevin leant in a kissed her sweet, succulent neck. He smiled, putting his hands on her waist as she took her aim again. Her shiver of disgust had caused her arms to back off on her target. All the men laughed. Cameron bit back a growl, knowing he couldn't show his disgust for this life. Not if he wanted to survive here.

_Bang!_

The girl took her first shot at the cut-out target on the wall. Everyone broke into cheers for her first shot with a gun. Kevin took the gun from her grips and put it on the floor, kicking it over to the group's leader. He caught the gun with his foot and picked it up, as he called the group to silence.

"Gentlemen," he called. "I proudly introduce the newest member of my family, my daughter, Blondie." He gestured to the unstable girl in the front row. She flinched at her newly given name. Something inside of her told her this wasn't her father. No matter how many time he told her that, she wouldn't believe him.

"Now, Blondie is going to need a companion. Kevin's team will be taking over her assignments, so Kevin will be unable to companion with her. Is there anyone who would take this position?"

Michael Rivera glanced at his son, smiling at the honor he was about to bring to his family. He put his hand on his young son's shoulder, tell him exactly what was about to happen. Cameron flinched at the weight.

"My son will, Sir. Cameron Rivera." Cameron's father put his arm around his son, ushering him forward into the aisle that had parted for them. Cameron bit his lip, trying to keep a blush from appearing on his cheeks at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her.

He couldn't help it. He was a fifteen-year-old boy, being given the responsibility of taking care of this pretty girl.

The girl's supposed father took her light-native skinned hand in his. He also reached for Cameron's much bigger and paler skinned hand. "I give you responsibility of my daughter." He sat their hands in each others as the crowd erupted in cheers.

After this announcement, the real party began. The wives had arrived and were in their best clothing. About this time, Kevin made his way towards the quiet couple. He wound his arms around the girl's waist and whispered something into her ear.

She shivered in disgust once more, stepping back and slamming into Cameron, who wrapped his arms around her, sending Kevin a glare before leading her away.

"I don't know how you got dragged into this mess, Blondie. But, I will keep you safe."

And, she couldn't help but believe him.

**A/N: So, whadya think? It is good? Bad? Not what you expected? - in a goodway I would hope. Blondie is Daisy. But...well, you will find out in the later chapters. Don't worry, it won't be long (maybe a single chapter before Seth and Daisy meet.) I hope you guys end up in love with this much crazier story for imprinting. It's probably much different than most imprint stories you've read. But, I hope you guys love it. **

**I'm on Twitter, just hanging out at officialzalicez. Follow me.**

**Alice.**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Songs: Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning.**

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something..._

_One year later…_

"Blondie! Get your little ass in the fucking car right now, or I swear to God-" Kevin yelled, slamming the passenger side door to the black Jeep Commander sitting in the driveway of a large mansion. Blondie was stomping away from the car, her long curls swinging from the ponytail holder that held it together.

"You'll what, Kevin? Shoot me?" Blondie yelled, stepping back towards the car from her spot next to the old home they had been living at for their job. She walked right up to Kevin, almost his height with her thigh-high black four inch stiletto boots. Cameron leaned against the back of the Jeep, sighing at the sight in front of him. It seemed that this happened every other day.

Blondie spoke quietly, her minty breath wafting over Kevin's face. "Let me tell you something. I'm your fucking greatest asset right now. I do more jobs in a week than some of those bastards do in a fucking month. My dad _owns _you. So don't fucking mess with me, Kevin. Or I'll do you in, you piece of shit."

She turned on her heel and walked straight pass Cameron, and towards the old house once more. Cameron chased after her, grabbing onto the irony

"Wait, Blondie." Cameron called, chasing after the girl he was sworn to protect. "Where are you going?"

When she turned around, there were tears in her dark eyes. Cameron stood directly in front of her to keep Kevin from seeing her break down. "I don't want to do this anymore, Cam. I want to know where I came from. I want to know who I am."

Cam bit his lip, wincing at what he was about to say. But, he knew it was for her own good. "This _is _who you are."

Blondie's lip trembled. "Then, I wish I were dead."

Those words cut Cameron to his core. He watched her high ponytail swish as she walked to the backseat of the Jeep and slammed the door closed. Cameron sighed, straightening his loose v-neck and throwing his leather jacket into the backseat before jumping in next to a reserved at withdrawn Blondie.

It was a fifteen hour even drive from Reno, Nevada to Forks, Washington. Cameron and Kevin had stuffed the car with a few luggage bags and a lot of food, so that they wouldn't have to make any stops. If they got hungry they could munch on the snacks in the back.

After an hour of silence in the car, Kevin turned on his music, making Cameron winced at the loud guitar and metal band sound.

"Turn the damn music down," he whispered reverently. "Blondie's practically asleep."

Kevin sighed, pressing a button before a screen came up to separate the backseat from the front. It was an addition added to all the cars that Boss owned. Just in case someone was riding in them that was valuable, such as Blondie was. It was a blackout screen that caused the car to go completely dark, screens covering the windows as well.

Blondie rolled over in her sleep, her head coming to rest against Cameron's shoulder. He sighed, breathing in her scent as he wound an arm around her. She settled in next to them and they collapsed into a slumber together.

They rested more and ate a few times over the fifteen hours. By hour ten, Kevin figured they had had enough free time, and it was time for some work. He pressed the button beside him, lowering only the front screen.

Blondie was wrapped up in Cameron's arms, her head on his chest and his cheek resting atop her head. Kevin wanted to vomit at the sight and was secretly jealous at the two. He slapped both of them on the knee, hard, waking Blondie easily.

She grabbed his hand and almost broke it, before she realized it was just Kevin. Normally, she would have had some sort of smart-ass remark at Kevin's stupidity, but she was just in a foul mood at the moment.

Waking Cameron up, she pulled her legs up and stripped herself of her boots. She sighed and smiled at the feeling of her, now, free toes, rolling them against the seat to stretch them out.

"Are you finally going to tell us where we're going?" Cameron asked, pushing a hand over his face and through his hair.

Kevin smiled. "Sorry, it's just a precaution. Not a chance I'm going to take." He sighed, reminiscing for a moment, before abruptly returning to reality. "But, now you can know! We are on our way to Forks, Washington."

"Who the hell owes Boss in a fucking town called Forks?" Blondie asked, slipping a piece of bright pink gum between her lips and beginning to smack on it. She curled a finger around one of the curls from her long ponytail. Cameron and Kevin were putty in her hands at the movement, but both quickly straightened up.

"You're going to have to clean up the language, Blondie. Or should I say, Penelope Ann Jones. Take a look," Kevin said, handing them a manila folder that had a red 'classified' stamp on the front of it, along with many other stamps of numbers and codes.

Blondie flipped it open, sharing the page with Cameron as the read the assignment.

_Assignment 901: Penelope Ann Jones_

_Age: 16_

_History: Lives with mother in Forks in an apartment. Father died in a terrible car accident and Mother and brother live off of his fortune with Assignment. Mother is part Quileute so they came back to be with their culture. Moving from New Mexico. Assignment should be extremely shy and closed off. A book reader and smart student. Unnoticeable. _

_Subject: Billy Black_

_Owes: 5,000_

_Reasons: Unknown_

_Target: Seth Clearwater_

_Age: 17_

_Connection with Subject: Subject promised Target's father to take care of him after Target's father passed. Father deaths are the connection between Assignment and Target to bring down Subject._

_Plan A: Trick Target in love with Assignment to get with Subject alone. Then, tell him why you are here and collect money. If Subject does not have money needed, give him two weeks. If he does not have it by them, give him a little reminder, and then give him one more week. If Subject still does not have the price owed, take Subject in to custody and move quickly, unseen. Leave Target the letter located in the Plan Project file._

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Blondie yelled, staring at the pages in horror.

Kevin laughed. "Nope." He tried to keep from laughing, but the look on Blondie's face threw him back overboard. "This shit is gonna to be fun."

"No, it's gonna be annoying," Blondie said flatly, folding her arms across her chest. She huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face. But, they immediately fell back in her face. She clicked the button next to her, raising the blinds. "Where's the first stop?"

"Actually, right here," Kevin said. He turned to speak with the driver as Blondie shot across the back seat, slamming her fist down on the button. The screen immediately rolled down and both Cameron and Blondie groaned in unison.

Though, for different reasons.

Cameron groaned at the feeling of her body press right up against his, while Blondie had groaned at the sight of a nice looking building that's sign read: _Shear Madness. _She huffed her bangs out of her face, realizing she could use a haircut. Maybe they would give her the edgy bob cut she had been wanting to try for so long. Her attitude changed at the thought.

They all emptied out of the car, apart from Kyle, their driver. Cameron covered Blondie's hand with his own, smiling at her face as she forgave his earlier words with her eyes. They walked a few steps behind Kevin, very alert to anything suspicious.

"Hello, welcome to Shear Madness. How can I help you today?" the front desk lady asked once the group had entered the salon. Kevin explained that they had an appointment for that day at the same time that they had appeared.

Blondie wasn't take back at his perfect planning of their trip and their stops along the way. Kevin was an expert who knew exactly what he was doing all the time. He was one of her father's best players, but she would never say that out loud. His ego was big enough as is.

"How short this time, Kevin?" Blondie asked, flinging her dark hair around.

"None," Kevin asked, picking at his nails.

"What? Then what am I getting?" She asked, pouting that her fantasy haircut was not happening.

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Highlights."

* * *

><p>Blondie pulled at her newly highlighted hair as the group unloaded their luggage in front of the new house. Her bags were sitting at her feet and just as she reached for her two simple bags, Cameron caught her hand, gathering both of them quickly.<p>

"Ladies first, please."

She walked in, Cameron in her shadow as she observed the new house. Blondie took off on her own after that, leaving Cameron in the foyer. She inspected every room, finally ending back in the living room where Cameron, Kevin, and Kyle were waiting on them.

"Nice job," she commented, letting out a small, guarded smile.

Kevin smiled fully back, sipping on a soda pop on his right hand, He leaned back, draping his arms around the white, contemporary sofa. "I don't do anything half ass."

She nodded, agreeing with him completely. Even Cameron couldn't disagree with that statement. That was part of the reason Blondie and Cameron's tasks always went perfectly. There was no room for blunder or a mess up.

"So, who are you guys to me, anyways?" Blondie said, walking into the kitchen as the boys followed her. Kyle excused himself to his own bedroom in the guest quarters, saying he need some rest. Kevin happily excused him.

"Well, I'm your brother," Kevin said happily. Blondie rolled her eyes and gave him a look as if to say _Aren't you always? _Of course, she could understand. They both had a native look to their skin, so they could easily pass as brother and sister.

Kevin ignored the look and continued, throwing his arm around Cameron's shoulders. "And, Cammy boy here, is you're boyfriend."

Cameron and Blondie both spit out their drinks, milk and soda spewing across the kitchen countertops. Blondie quickly grabbed a towel, wiping off her face, before cleaning the rest of the counter. Cameron's blush couldn't get darker than it was if he wanted it to.

"I see the attraction is mutual!" Kevin smiled, patting Cameron on the back hard. "Penelope and Reese. How sweet! A perfect couple name for the perfect couple."

"Wait a moment," Blondie started, biting at her freshly manicured nails. Kevin swatted her hand down, since he had paid for the manicure in the first place. "I thought I was supposed to make Seth Clearwater fall in love with me."

"Exactly! That's why my plan is brilliant. Guys love what they can't have. Once Seth finds out you have a boyfriend, he'll just try harder."

"No way!" Blondie said, thinking a boyfriend would just drive their target away. She looked to Cameron for support, crinkling her eyebrows at his silence.

Cameron wasn't going to say anything. He had always wanted to tell Blondie how he felt about her, but he knew it wasn't his place. In their world, Blondie was the princess and he was a knight sworn to protect her. He had signed papers promising to take a bullet for her, if the situation arose.

And he would do it gladly.

Blondie had given up on arguing by the time they were ordering dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was with all the excitement from the new location. But, it wasn't as exciting as the last time. These jobs just got more boring with the more she had to do.

"So, what's in the bags?" Blondie asked, digging into her box of noodles from the local Chinese place. She slurped at the noodles happily. "I saw you bringing in a buhc of bags from the car. Like, shopping bags."

Kevin finished his piece of Kung Pow chicken, before answering her. "They're your new clothes. Go see for yourself."

Blondie didn't heasitate, taking off into the living room to peak into the shopping bags. She pulled out a few of the items, not sure if she was happy or sad. They weren't the black, white, and grey she usually wore. They were instead, pastels and light colors, beiges and washed out colors. Of course, she was going to need to blend in, but she wished she could blend in wearing something else.

_At least it isn't skintight or leather, _she repremanded herself for not being greatful at the much less revealing choice of clothing.

She had worked some nasty jobs before, but lately they had been even worse. The last job, she had been forced to have this awful, painful affair with a doctor who was really into all this kinky stuff that Blondie - or Diamond, as she had been known as then, was not in to. But, she had to pretend to be. To get the doctor to trust her, she had to do whatever he said.

It was all part of the job. Everything she had to do was part of the job. Just like this project. If she had to kiss Cameron, so be it. If the kiss had to go further, so be it. If she had to kiss Seth Clearwater, so be it. If she had to have sex with Seth Clearwater, so be it. But, everything she did had to seem geniune. She had to act the part, as well as look it. She hated it, but that wasn't going to change a thing.

Like Cameron had said, this was who she was.

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to be abused..._

**A/N: No, Blondie!(if that is your real name!) Don't listen to him! He's stupid to think that saying that would do you any good. Please, be strong girl! And hold on, readers. This wild ride is just getting started.**

**I know this isn't what you guys expected from Seth and Daisy's story, but this is how I had always imagined it. **

**Don't worry. Mr. Clearwater will be making his apperance very, very soon.**

**My inspiration for everything I write always comes from a song. I've been listening to Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning on a loop as my inspiration for this story. Go listen if you want to and tell me in a review what you think. **

**Fish and Chips!**

**-Alice!**

**(PS: All reviewers get their own personal Seth Clearwater!)**


	3. Barcelona

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Song: Barcelona - Now the Rabbit Has the Gun**

_I've got a stack of empty postcards that I've yet to send_

_A handful of souviners from all the places that I've been_

_They're all just sitting in a shallow drawer beside my bed_

_Waiting for you, just waiting for you..._

"A bike?" Blondie yelled, looking at the vintage blue and white bike with a woven basket in the front. Kevin was standing in front of it with a shit-eating grin on his face. "No. No, no, no! No way in hell!"

"It's all part of the job, baby," Kevin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, you've got to get to school. Don't want to be late on your first day, Penelope."

Blondie grimaced, hitching her leg over to the other side of the bike. Her new jeans and her white shirt that drooped around her slender body with a lace flower pattern on the back, were comfortable enough, but she didn't feel like _her_. Partly because she hadn't gotten to pick out her own clothing since she could remember.

And that was only back to age fourteen.

Sighing at the sight of the tiny Quileute school coming into view, she hopped off her bike and pulled it into the corner. Blondie locked the bike in place at placed her shoulder back across her shoulders. Once she had entered the warm halls of the small school, she found the front office.

"Penelope Jones," Blondie said, smiling at the woman in the front office. "I'm new."

The woman smiled happily. She shuffled through some papers on her desk, finally coming to the ones she needed and stacking them in a pile. The woman swiveled her seat to the file cabinet on the other side and collected the file she was looking for quickly.

"Yes, you're brother called yesterday to confirm your paperwork." She handed Blondie a bunch of papers, explaining what each one was as she gave them out. "This is your bell schedule, as well as your class schedule. This is a map of the school. Sometimes classes are a bit confusing to the new folks. But, you'll get the hang of it, eventually. Otherwise, I'm sure I can have a _buddy _help you out."

The woman laughed at her own little joke while Blondie seethed.

Blondie pulled her perfected smile out and winked at the woman. "I'm sure I can figure it out. But, if I need any help I won't hesitate to ask!" Blondie nodded to the woman, turning towards the door and exiting quickly.

She crumpled the papers in her hands, save her schedule and slip. Blondie tossed the papers into a trash can near by. _I'll tell you exactly where you can shove that map lady, _is what Blondie really wanted to say. But, if she was going to do this job, she was going to do it thoroughly.

"C'mon man, lighten up on the Leah jokes will you?" a deep voice sounded through the half-empty hallways. _How small is this school, exactly?_ Blondie wondered, walking towards her locker on the other side of the hall. "I'm serious. It's hurting Seth. I know it is."

Blondie halted at the mention of her target. She stuck herself against the lockers on the side, pressing her body there tightly. She _had_ to hear this conversation. After all, how many Seth's could be attending this school?

"I know," a different voice sighed. "I guess its an old habit. You know what they say."

"Die hard. Yeah, I know. But, still…" The voice trailed off and Blondie craned her neck and ear to hear what he would whisper next. Finally, she heard him huff his breath and continue. "Look, Seth would never say if something was bothering him, because he is too nice. He hasn't been the same since Harry died and he needs someone to look after him."

"I understand exactly what your saying, and I promise I won't do it again, but I believe our conversation is no longer private."

Blondie held her breath, closing her eyes and waiting for the hurt or yelling that would come. She could just see it now. _Eavesdropping little bitch! _They would yell, and the mission would be blown and Blondie would be screwed.

Royally.

But, none of it ever came. It seemed it wasn't her they were talking about. And when she opened her brown eyes, she saw exactly who had been approaching the boys to make them stop speaking in their hushed tones.

He was tall, way over six feet, but he walked a bit hunched over. His face was hidden only slightly by his black hair that hung in his eyes - which were a beautiful dark shade of hazel. They were like honey colored and Blondie wanted to eat them up. His skin was a dark color, normal for the redskins of La Push Rez. He didn't smile - but, boy, did Blondie wish he would.

His body was packed with muscle, but he was leaner still. He was dressed in jeans that were haphazardly tucked into black working boots and a dark grey t-shirt with an open red and white plaid button up. He had the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A small - at least, in comparison, black backpack was hanging off one of his large shoulders.

"Seth, hey man!" One of the boys called to the Adonis look-a-like in front of Blondie.

Blondie was stunned with who this Greek god standing before her was. It was the boy she had to make fall in love with her. She had to make _that_ fall in love with little ole _her_. Where were all the revealing outfits when you needed them? Did Kevin know how _handsome_ this boy was?

It was then that Blondie realized not only was she staring at him, but he was staring at her. His eyes widened at the sight of the pretty new girl. She had to be new, for Seth would curse himself if he had missed a moment with her.

Before he could stop himself, his foot stepped forward towards the lurking girl. But, he stopped himself and backtracked. He knew watching from a distance would have to suffice, at least until lunch.

Seth let his eyes wander her body as she quietly made her way to her locker. Her jeans that were tight and clung to her legs showed off the body every girl in the school should be jealous of. He was already angry just thinking other's had ever even laid eyes on her from a distance.

"Seth, you okay?" a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Seth finally broke his focus on the girl to turn to his friends. Collin and Nate looked at him strangely. Seth nodded, not speaking, and turning his head to look back at the girl.

But, she had already gone.

Seth panicked, looking around frantically. How could he let her out of his sight? How could he lose her when he had just found her? A large hand caught his shoulder as Nate ripped Seth from his detrimental thoughts.

"C'mon man. Time for math. Yeah?"

Seth sighed, running a hand over his face sleepily. "Yeah. Let's go."

Blondie ran away from listening to their conversation, happy with herself for already capturing the target's attention. She swung her hair over her shoulder and walked to her first class, which so happened - thanks to Kevin, to be Seth's class as well.

"Now, a relation is a set of ordered pairs of the form _input, output, _where the input is related to the output. In other words it yield the output," Mrs. Montez, the Quileute Tribal School's token math teacher for the time being spouted notes quickly, praying that the students could keep up, and knowing they couldn't all the same.

Blondie quietly jotted down notes, for she has always loved school. Whenever she got to actually go to school for a job - which was a rarity- she treasured it. High school was taken for granted by all those around her, and she knew that. But, it didn't stop her from trying to learn.

Suddenly, three beeps came over the small, broken-looking intercom in the center of the room. "Mrs. Montez?" A voice asked. When she replied with a loud affirmative, the voice continued. "I need Penelope Jones to the office please. Thank you."

Blondie's stomach dropped.

_Something must have gone wrong, _she thought as she quickly ran towards the office with her books in hand. Sure enough, Cameron was waiting for her. Playing her part faithfully, she ran to him, kissing him on the cheek quickly, and taking his hand in hers.

"He's pissed," Cameron whispered. "I don't think I can take any more beatings for you, B. My bruises from the last one are still pretty sore." He stopped just before walking out the doors of the school, grabbing her in his arms. "Please, please, Blondie. _Don't talk._"

The pair walked into the woods near the school, seeing a pacing Kevin walking the length between two trees over and over again. He looked up and stopped walking at the snap of a twig under Cam's feet.

He stormed swiftly over to Blondie, grabbing her forearms and throwing her against a tree. Cameron bit his lip and looked down at the ground, unable to look at Blondie getting in trouble. He wanted to take her punishment for her, but he and Kevin had already had a talk and apparently he wasn't allowed.

Not for this.

"Where the _fuck_ is it, Blondie?" Kevin shouted, bunching his hands into fists at his sides.

Blondie looked at his confused. "What are you talking about?"

He popped her jeans button open and pulled her jeans down quickly. Cameron ran towards Kevin, but before he could stop him from what he thought was about to happen, he saw what Kevin was looking at so infuriately.

A gun holster sat on her hips, gun presently right in front of her crotch. Cameron realized what this was about and quietly curse himself and her for being so _stupid_! He wanted to yell at her and hug her and smack her and take that sad look of her face all at the same time.

"What were you thinking, Blondie? You could have blown the entire fucking mission!" Kevin said. "Mission first, B! Safety always comes second. I don't car who's daughter you are! How was I supposed to explain that?"

Cam stepped forward. "She's got to get back in class, Kevin. Let us finish this with more privacy, _later_."

Kevin waited a moment, calculating his next move carefully. But, he sighed, letting his breath out through his mouth loudly. "Yeah, whatever. Get your ass back in that fucking school and get a start with this job. Come, Cameron." He started walking away muttering, "ungrateful brat," under his breath.

Blondie sighed, pulling her hair around to sit on one side of her shoulders. She gave the air a funny smile before it faltered and she began to cry. That's when she saw something in the woods. Her breathing halted, as a large figure made his way into the area.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked. Blondie jerked up, looking for the source of the voice. She hiccupped, trying to hold in her cries. It was Seth, with her luck of course. He looked at her from under his black cropped hair that hung down in front of his eyes.

Blondie nodded, not being able to manage a verbal lie at the moment. He crouched next to her, reaching out his hand to her. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

"I'm B-" she caught herself quietly. "I'm Penelope Jones."

He smiled, one side quirking up in an irresistible smirk that made Blondie go weak in the knees. "It's a pleasure to truly meet you. Truly," he leaned into her ear and whispered. "I've been unable to keep my eyes off of you all day."

* * *

><p>The bright screen of the lap top illuminated the worried and anxious face of the seventeen year old boy as he scrolled through countless Missing Person's reports, milk carton applications, and any types of police reports he could find. He rubbed a hand over his weak and weary face, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers 3:15 AM flashed at him in an angry green.<p>

Sighing, Cameron gave up on his work for the night, putting the computer down in the floor and picking up his journal that was practically filled to brim. He flipped through the pages, hoping for some kind of information that he had collected - and then maybe he could make his hypothesis on her origins.

_June 16th - Three hundred and ten reports in New York City were posted on the year I estimate something were to have happened. None of the reports include a missing person that would fit the description - let alone the age. But, I can't give up. We move tomorrow towards Nevada, though I am unhappy, K has not given me work for this job. Which, in turn, mean much more time to research in the area._

Cameron flipped through a few more pages, settling on one for a moment, before tossing the page to the next bit of text - begging for the object to point him in the right direction - when suddenly one page jumped out at him.

_November 18th - We move again tomorrow to a brand new place. I'm not sure where it is exactly, since K refuses to tell anyone. I worry though, for he seems frightened of something. He keeps saying "No one will recognize us. No one will take her. No one. No one." All that comes to mind of what he could possibly be speaking of must be B. If it is, then I hope for someone to recognize her. Maybe she will be safe at last._

_I've known since the beginning. She is not Boss's daughter. __Somehow, she was brought into this life - most likely unwillingly and unknowingly. __And I will spend the rest of my life finding out where she came from if I have to. __I just want her to know who she really is. And that she was not born into this. __I want her to know she has a chance to be someone, find someone, do something meaningful._

_She has a chance - that's all the encouragement I need._

Cameron threw the notebook into the shallow drawer of his bedside table, barely glancing at all the newspaper clippings he had collected and the souviners from all the places and locations they had had jobs to do. He flicked his light off and began to drift to sleep with a single thought racing in his mind.

_I will find you, Blondie. I'll find the girl you were if it costs me my life._

And he shut his eyes and began to dream of better days.

_But how do you take the next step forward when you're scared to fall_

_For a lover that thinks about you all the time and not at all_

_We could move on with life and it's not like the world would end_

_But somehow we won't, somehow we don't..._

_And my heart keeps calling..._

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but it has truly been hectic right now in school. I'm in all AP and balancing theater on top of that - as well as taking care of my sister all the time and balancing the singluar - solutary guy in my life who is attening HC with his ex this weekend = AKA we will see how that goes. If you haven't heard of NTRHTG (Now the Rabbit Has the Gun), they are phenominal! Also, as well, forthwith, I have changed my profile picture on FanFic and I just noticed both of them have a girl taking to ravens..**

**Story of my life.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and you will review. **

**Fish and Chips and a smexy Clearwater boy in your bed tonight!**

**Love, Alice!**


	4. Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Song: Arms - Christina Perri **

_I'd never thought that you'd be_

_the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you _

_knocked me off the ground from the start_

"So, you moved here from where did you say?" Seth Clearwater asked, skimming a stone across the ocean water. He smiled crookedly at Blondie, pushing his hands into his cut-off shorts. Blondie was stunned at his lack of shivering tendencies when he was dressed in a short sleeve and shorts.

Pulling her peacoat tighter around her lilac lace shirt, she smiled up at Seth from her spot on the slippery log near him.

"I didn't," she replied, ducking her head to smell her scarf for comfort. "New Mexico. A small town called Glorieta. My dad was Español - Spanish. But, my mom is Quileute. My dad-"

Suddenly a flash of light hit Blondie's eyes. She was flipping; hitting things; glass was flying. She was screaming - her voice blending with the crashes so well she knew no one could hear her. She heard a woman screaming at her.

_Daisy! Daisy! No, not Daisy! She's just a girl! Please!_

"Penny?" Seth whispered. "Penny, you okay?" He lightly shook her elbow, worried over her dazed state. This shaking seemed to have worked, as her eyes focused on Seth.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."Blondie snapped back, looking at Seth's face which was now so close to her own. His minty breath mingled with hers soothingly. He flickered his eyes to her lips quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment and their lips almost touched.

"Penelope!"

They jumped apart at Cameron's shout. Blondie blushed on cue, turning a pretty pink in color. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to like Seth. Like, actually _like_ him - which was weird for her. She didn't like people.

_Except Cameron_, a voice bitterly whispered, biting at her heart with the twang of want as she looked at Cameron, walking towards her, taking his helmet off as he did so. He shook his auburn hair with its dark tents of red in it out, smiling without his perfectly white teeth. It was a small smile, but he could make the girls melt with it.

"Reese, hey," she said, much quieter as he wrapped his arms around her, skimming his nose along her neck. "I was just talking to my friend from school, Seth. Seth, this is my boyfriend, Reese."

Seth's face went red at the statement. He clenched his hands tightly, anger causing his bones to mush and crackle, wanting to spring into another form at any moment. But, with three deep breaths, he calmed himself, for he would not lose control - especially in front of Penelope.

He couldn't help but feel cheated. He was the only one out of the whole pack who actually wanted to imprint, who wanted to find his true soul mate, and his has a boyfriend. How cruel could life actually be to him? Losing his father, then his sister, and indirectly losing his imprint, before he even had her?

Seth couldn't help but see a little bit of Leah in Penny. Her stubborn attitude about certain things, but her shy and sensitive ways - which had made up the old Leah, pre-lycanthropy. She was not as outspoken, but it looked as if she was hiding many deeply rooted, hotheaded opinions beneath.

"Well, Seth, it was nice hanging out with you. Maybe we can hang out again soon?" She asked, her heart fluttering. She released Cameron's hand, giving him signal that she needed to work. He busied himself with the motorcycle, quickly.

"Absolutely," Seth said, happy to see the boy disappear. "Would you like to come to a bonfire here, tomorrow night? It's at eight, but I thought we could pick up something to eat before we went, if you want to, that is."

Blondie was shocked. _Wow. Kevin was right._

Mentally gagging, Blondie wanted to slap herself silly. The words almost made her gag, even only being spoken in her head. Obviously, she shocked enough to allow _that _thought to cross her mind. The memory of it alone made her sick to her stomach. _Never again, _she vowed to herself.

"That sounds perfect. Um…" She thought about Kevin for a moment and, though a gag did slip in her mind, she managed a straight face. Blondie guessed Kevin didn't want anyone knowing where they were staying right now, so she quickly continued, covering her silence with a thoughtful _hmm_ noise.

"Could I just ride home with you from school? It's Friday and my brother and Reese are having a party for the boys they hang out with. It gives us more time to talk anyways!"

Seth beamed back at her, sneaking a glance at Auburn-Haired-Boy. Seeing he was distracted, he stepped forward and grabbed her in his arms. A tight and wonderful embrace.

Blondie was surprised at the gesture, or at least initially. She had never opened up. She had never loved one person before. And, though she felt it too early to call it love, she felt something for this boy - something she wasn't allowed to feel. His arms made her feel…_home._

* * *

><p>Cameron Rivera cursed his father everyday for bringing him into this business. He cursed his mother everyday for not protecting him from this life. He cursed whomever it was to initially bring Blondie into the business everyday. And at some point in each and everyday, Cameron cursed God, to whom he was in ever internal struggle with.<p>

But, today, Cameron gave a special curse to Kevin whom was doing the unspeakable.

Making him go to school.

Slugging up the short and wide stairs that lead to the heavy green metal door, Cameron thought about all the ways of revenge at Kevin for this unforgiving task. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to school and it wasn't that he wasn't smart, because he was. The problem was where he was going to be attending.

Forks High School.

He pulled his backpack up on his one shoulder, looking at everyone through the halls in question. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved on, welcoming the rush of warm that swayed through his red hair. A few people turned around, automatically recognizing immediately he wasn't from here. He was new, fresh meat.

And, apparently, they were hungry.

"Shit," Cameron cursed, bumping into a smaller girl in front of him. His much taller, stronger, weight knocked the very petite girl towards the group. He caught her by her waist, freezing in a dip as her fall came to a quick stop.

His words were stolen as soon as he looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed tightly, opening only after she grabbed his arm for safety, revealing a striking navy blue color. These piercing eyes were framed by long, thick lashes that made him think of the fake ones that Blondie used to wear. Her soft, pale cheeks blushed pink under his intense gaze.

The girl cleared her throat, causing Cameron to catch himself as release her quickly.

A single earphone had fallen from her ear and was hanging in the air, dangling down towards the floor. Cameron collected the small white bud in his hand, offering it to the girl silently. She accepted his symbol of apology and promised peace with a small smile.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. Cameron looked down, laughing quietly, while the mysterious girl bit her lip and blushed even more.

"I'm Reese," Cameron said, suddenly, breaking the almost comfortable silence. He stuck his hand out to her. She smiled and returned the favor. Her hand was much smaller than his and covered in a plethora of rings and braclets.

"Eliza," she said quietly. "And you're new here, aren't you?"

Cameron smiled. "That obvious, huh?" At her nod, which was companioned with another pretty smile, he continued. "I'm trying to get to two o' one. English with Hanne is my first class."

"On your left at the end of the right wing hallway," she said, without hesitation. "I'm in there too, so I-"

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Eliza turned quickly at the voice, sighing in a way Cameron quickly recognized as discontent. Whoever this person was - which by the tone of voice, Cameron assumed was female - was not a favorite person in Eliza's life.

The culprit of the interruption marched to them quickly, her blonde hair swinging behind her gracefully. She looked like many of Boss's girls to Cameron. This meant she was fake, blonde, and obviously pretty. Boss seemed to only have one type, and boy would he have killed to get this one in his bed - literally.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Lizzie?" The girl said, tossing her platinum hair over one shoulder. Cameron got a strong whiff of the perfume she was wearing and almost choked from lack of proper breathing air.

"It's Eliza," the pretty brunette muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the back of the girl who had slithered herself in between them. Cameron had to refrain from laughing at the cute, angry expression on the girl's face.

_Maybe school isn't as bad as I thought, _Cameron thought with a smile. He tucked his hands in his pockets tightly and scooted around the girl as she continued talking to him. He couldn't remember anything she had been speaking about, but it wasn't like he care.

So, he just edged around the blonde and quickly accompanied the pretty girl with the camera, who's name was Eliza. Cameron didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he grabbed Eliza's small hand in his own, pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "Eliza is much better."

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…_

_I hope that you see right through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let our love get so close._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

**A/N: So, guys, I am so super sorry! It's been forever on this story because of Absorbing Heat. But, now that Megan and Brady's story is drawing to a close, I can start updating on FD! I am on a Seth kick right now too. This chapter is like two months in the making. But, hey, better late than never. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Dear Reviewers Time:**

**I haven't done this at all for this story so...starting with Chapter One:**

**Happy2BeeMe: I'm glad you liked the beginning! Thanks so much for your review! It means alot!**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: In case this is still confusing to anyone, and you are not the only one confused, Blondie is Daisy. She just...doesn't know that yet. Don't worry though...this story is going to be very fast moving and quick paced and will catch up to Absorbing Heat eventually. This story may end up being longer that AH, though, because of everything I want to write in it. You will get to see them in AH from their own POVs.**

**nessieblackfan: I'm glad you though so!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Happy2BeeMe: Okay. Anyone confused about the mission, look at this reply. Daisy/Blondie, has been sent in to collect money from Billy Black. Because his son, the only direct target of his family tree, is not living in the same location as Billy, they mus find another way to get into his life and gain his trust, before turning him over to the "dirty work" guys. Seth is the "Target" or person she must use to get to Billy. Does that make sense? If not, leave a comment about it specifically and I'll post a better description or something to make it more clear. :)**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I'm so glad you love that song! Me too! I like both the orginal and the Emily Browning version! But, the original is almost always better than any covers! I am so glad I never disappoint! That makes me feel so great! You're awesome!**

**XJamesBondX: I'm sorry your confused! Yes, it's a gang, in a way...more like the Mob or Mafia type thing. Does that make sense? It's much bigger than just Blondie/Daisy, Cameron, and Kevin. Trust me, Cameron is doing this all for Blondie. He is definately not a pansy, I promise. He's just much more quiet. He takes alot of "punishment" for Blondie's noncompliancy. So, let's just say...he's going through more than you know for much more than you know...nut you'll know soon enough! :)**

**Chapter Three:**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: I am also glad we have finally met Seth! Things will be much, much faster after that haha. He will be in the chapters much more often after this chapter especially.**

**Dreamcatcher94: I hope your not dead by this post hahah! And I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one! :) Leave a comment? **

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Thank you so much for your review!**

**Happy2BeeMe: I love Nate...absoulutely. And, I hate to say this - but Nate will not be a present and important character in Absorbing Heat anymore. He will be getting his own story soon enought. And, I will post the next AH chapter most likely by tomorrow! :) It's coming to a close and I want things to be perfect! :) Much love your way. **

**So, questions, comments, concerns? Leave it all in a review! Please, review! I want to know if this story will flake or do well! :) **

**Fish and Chips and iPhone 4 for Christmas? Yes.**

**-Alice**


End file.
